I Found Love
by BlueSprkz
Summary: They gang is now in Los Angles.But what happens when Inuyasha and Kagome meet again.There's alot of drama that's gonna unravel.Summarry sucks Story good.My first fic
1. We Meet Again

I Found Love

Kagome just came from shopping. She was in a gaze so she bumped into some one and they both fell. She looked and said I'm so sorry. But when she found out who it was her mood changed.

"It's…It's you.

She got her bags and walked off. But the person was still following her. She couldn't take it anymore. She stopped and turned around.

"Inuyasha Taishio what do you want." She said sternly.

Inuyasha was lonely and Kagome was beautiful. He needed someone.

"Sorry but I broke up with my girlfriend Kikyou a month ago because she was a slut."

"Really because I heard it ended a week ago.Since I keep in touch with Sango she let's me know everything."

She walked off but he kept begging her. She finally gave in.

"Okay let's have lunch at my job."

They walked into Hooters.They sat at a table.

"Well I have to work so bye."

She went into the locker room to put on her outfit. Very high shorts that was blue,a tie up shirt that was high and white high heels. Kagome had the biggest ass out of all the girls and breast too. Of course Amanda came into that category first. Amanda was mixed and Kagome's best friend. Kagome put her hair in a high pony-tail,then went to a table.

"Hi sir would you like anything."Kagome said

"Yes a burger with no lettuce and tomatoes." The man said

Just then Inuyasha saw Kikyou.

"Hey Kagome can you do a favor for me." Inuyasha said as Kagome came by

"What."

"Can you kiss me."

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please."

"Fine."

She leaned in and kissed him passionately,30 seconds later she broke it. Kikyou saw it and said that she would do something about it. Kagome kept taking orders a few more times then he shift was over.

"Bye Amanda." Kagome said

"Bye."

She went outside, put he bags in the backseat of her Lexus, then she went the passenger side, and was about to get in when someone close her door. It was Kikyou.

"Bitch stay away from Inuyasha." She said

At this point Inuyasha was going to stop it but it was too late, Kikyou had slapped Kagome. Then Amanda walked out with a chair in her hand and dropped it.

"Kagome you better not." Amanda said

But she was to late also. Kagome was already at it. She pulled Kikyou by the hair and punched her in the face.Then she trew her on the ground,got on top of her,and started punching her in the face repeatly.Amanda came out and broke it up,then she put Kagome on her shoulde and brought her in the looker room.Everyone left except for Inuyasha,he listened to the conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I told you not to get mad over some stupid hoe."Amanda said

"I know but she slapped me I haven't been slapped in awhile."

"Ok how about we go to Eclipes to take some stress off of you"

"Okay let's go"

Inuyasha hurried up and left without being seen.


	2. Eclipse Disater

I Found Love

Kagome just came from shopping. She was in a gaze so she bumped into some one and they both fell. She looked and said I'm so sorry. But when she found out who it was her mood changed.

"It's…It's you.

She got her bags and walked off. But the person was still following her. She couldn't take it anymore. She stopped and turned around.

"Inuyasha Taishio what do you want." She said sternly.

Inuyasha was lonely and Kagome was beautiful. He needed someone.

"Sorry but I broke up with my girlfriend Kikyou a month ago because she was a slut."

"Really because I heard it ended a week ago.Since I keep in touch with Sango she let's me know everything."

She walked off but he kept begging her. She finally gave in.

"Okay let's have lunch at my job."

They walked into Hooters.They sat at a table.

"Well I have to work so bye."

She went into the locker room to put on her outfit. Very high shorts that was blue,a tie up shirt that was high and white high heels. Kagome had the biggest ass out of all the girls and breast too. Of course Amanda came into that category first. Amanda was mixed and Kagome's best friend. Kagome put her hair in a high pony-tail,then went to a table.

"Hi sir would you like anything."Kagome said

"Yes a burger with no lettuce and tomatoes." The man said

Just then Inuyasha saw Kikyou.

"Hey Kagome can you do a favor for me." Inuyasha said as Kagome came by

"What."

"Can you kiss me."

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please."

"Fine."

She leaned in and kissed him passionately,30 seconds later she broke it. Kikyou saw it and said that she would do something about it. Kagome kept taking orders a few more times then he shift was over.

"Bye Amanda." Kagome said

"Bye."

She went outside, put he bags in the backseat of her Lexus, then she went the passenger side, and was about to get in when someone close her door. It was Kikyou.

"Bitch stay away from Inuyasha." She said

At this point Inuyasha was going to stop it but it was too late, Kikyou had slapped Kagome. Then Amanda walked out with a chair in her hand and dropped it.

"Kagome you better not." Amanda said

But she was to late also. Kagome was already at it. She pulled Kikyou by the hair and punched her in the face.Then she trew her on the ground,got on top of her,and started punching her in the face repeatly.Amanda came out and broke it up,then she put Kagome on her shoulde and brought her in the looker room.Everyone left except for Inuyasha,he listened to the conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I told you not to get mad over some stupid hoe."Amanda said

"I know but she slapped me I haven't been slapped in awhile."

"Ok how about we go to Eclipes to take some stress off of you"

"Okay let's go"

Inuyasha hurried up and left without being seen.


End file.
